Rozdział 9: W Nordreg
Tymczasem dziewiątka dezerterów wysiadała na peronie 2 z pociągu na stacji Nordreg Główny. Ruszyli na zewnątrz dworca i tam wsiedli w tramwaj, bo niedaleko był też dworzec z autobusami i tramwajami. Numer którym pojechali to 9. Stamtąd ruszyli z pięć przystanków do hotelu "Rueller Enterprises", drapacza chmur na wysokość tak z 429 metrów. - To gdzie jedziemy? - spytał cicho Zieqeu kiedy szli sami po chodniku ulicą Czevika. - Jak to gdzie? - spytała Stanislausa. - Na wypoczynek do burdelu. - A Carina? - Umiem sobie radzić w takim miejscu. - odpowiedziała dumnie. - Spotkałam się z takim. - A w Nordregu byłaś? - Dajcie spokój, dziewczęta. - mówiła Lanedilia. - Nie warto się z tego powodu spierać. Chodźmy lepiej. - Idziemy może na piwo? - spytał Magos. - Chira odurza i otumania! Nie pijcie jej! - wtrącił się Arcturus. Chira była to w gwarze lwowskiej wódka lub też alkohol - Panie Lwowski. - skwitował to Zieqeu. - Po bezalkoholowym może chcesz? - I tu mnie przekonałeś. - odpowiedział i to wtedy właśnie wsiedli do "dziewiątki". Zarezerwowali więc dziesięcioosobowe lokum. Każdy z nich miał po pokoju z łóżkiem, etażerką, biurkiem, krzesłem i stolikiem do kaw. Łóżka były jednoosobowe, po dwa w każdym pomieszczeniu. Wszystkie drzwi wychodziły do salonu, części wspólnej zwanej holem, a każdy z pokoi miał oddzielnie łazienkę. W salonie był wspólny stół oraz dwie sofy na pięć osób, a na regale pod nim dekoder jednej z firm dostarczających telewizję. Był więc pokój Lanedilii i Arcturusa, Stanislausy i Przemysława, Zieqeua i Lilith, Bartholomea i Primarisa oraz Cariny, która wolała prywatny pokój. Odpoczęli trochę, umyli się i ruszyli bez plecaków a tylko z pistoletami i nożami na miasto, skrzętnie ukrytymi pod płaszczem. Mieli przy sobie co nieco gotówki. - To które miejsce będzie najlepsze? - spytała Lanedilia. - Jest jedno, w Starym Nordregu. - odparł Przemek. - Chodźcie. Pojedziemy trolejbusem. Wsiedli więc w pojazd z numerem 60 i ruszyli z dzielnicy finansowej do Starego Nordregu, znajdując się tam zaledwie w ciągu 20 minut. Knajpa jaką znaleźli nazywała się "Chmurkowe Piwko". Usiedli przy stoliku na zewnątrz, bo było lato. Kelnerzy wyglądali na zapracowanych, ale knajpa była genialnie urządzona. Na zewnątrz stały typowe parasole robiące za zadaszenia. Ulicą przechadzało się sporo istot rozumnych, a w restauracji również sporo elfów, krasnoludów, intarian, noseran czy jeszcze innych. Był piękny, słoneczny dzień, jak na dzień wybuchu buntu. Po ulicy przechadzało się kilku wojskowych zakonnych, ale niezainteresowali się przebranymi na cywila dezerterami. Po ulicy jeździły różnorakie pojazdy, widać było Mercedesy, Porsche, Fiaty, Łady, Zastavy oraz wiele innych z dawnych i współczesnych dla planety lat. Przejeżdżały też zmechanizowane konie i dorożki, jak również po zewnętrznych pasach jeździły również i riksze. Poprosili o małe jasne zimne. Nordreg nie był tym, czym Centralia - małym miasteczkiem prowincjonalnym, stanowiącym jedynie węzeł przesiadkowy dla tegoż regionu. Miasto w jakim byli było istnym centrum w okolicy. To tu właśnie przybywało najwięcej osób z okolicy i udawało się do Lich City i Federacji Bermudzkiej i to stąd tamci gnali pociągami ku północy i północo-zachodowi. Dziewiątka uciekinierów planowała na trzy dni zostać w Nordreg, zabawić się i ruszyć do Lich City, największego niezależnego miasta w regionie oraz centrum życia całej wyspy. Mogli się tam nawet podobno ukryć, bo Stanislausa i Carelisera były przywódczyniami miasta. Kto wie jednak, czy to nie był błąd. Wschód był cały, ale zachód leżał w ruinach po bitwie w której najeźdźcy stracili Herolda Plagiatu, to jest głównodowodzącego inwazją. Jako że wszyscy mieli w sztabie uwagi, że Ingrid von Schtanz została przez niego wyznaczona na następczynię wynikł chaos i wewnętrzne walki, co w efekcie załamało ich plan podboju planety, a także całego wymiaru. Carelisera również piła piwo, jej ewolucja najwyraźniej, jeśli chodzi o nią sprawiła, że teraz wydawała się z zachowania mieć jakieś 19 lat. Otoczenie pełne było bowiem dorosłych. Po chodniku przechadzały się jednak i dzieci. W doniczkach na płocie rosły piękne petunie, a na witrynie sklepowej widniał symbol lokalu - piwo, które wyglądało jak chmura zatrzaśnięta w kuflu i próbująca z niego uciec górą. Używano języka bermudzkiego, jak w reszcie regionów Bermudii, nawet w Federacji gdzie jednak urzędowym był Hominum opracowany przez grupę związaną z Karlem Ceaudreanu, Wodzem Federacji. - To co robimy? - sączył bezalkoholowe z kufla Lwowski. - Jedziemy się zabawić. - odparła Thatch-Avery, siedząca obok swojego chłopaka. - Jakieś pomysły? - Może tak, - powiedział do niej Przemek - zacznijmy od kina, potem przez jakąś porządną knajpę, wreszcie na chwilę odpocząć w hotelu, a następnie wyjść na miasto i potem wrócić do hotelu. - Żonaci omijają! - podniósł ręce do góry Lwowski, jakby ktoś w niego mierzył. - A co zrobicie? - Przypilnujemy rzeczy, żebyście niczego nie stracili. - powiedziała Lanedilia mówiąc do nich. - Przemek. - wtrąciła się Carelisera. - A co się stało na Linii Wschodniej, powiesz mi? Przemysław tylko się zniesmaczył pytaniem jej, ale po pewnym czasie odpowiedział. - Nie chcę o tym mówić. - Powiedz. - powiedział Zieqeu. - Sam jestem ciekaw, byłem wtedy na froncie przeciwko Netelfom. Mój lud od mileniów się z nimi kłóci. - A mimo to powstali Netplatyrowie, którzy są gatunkiem powstałym od was. - powiedział Draca. - A dobra tam, powiem. - sunął z prawa na lewo swoją prawą ręką. Dłoń była ściśnięta w pięść. No więc tak. Opowiadał więc o tym jak to przypadkiem się spotkali, bo im zniknęła Twierdza 2, jak wojowali razem przeciwko sojusznikom Sług zwanych Chimerami i jak to później ze Sługami samymi walczyli, jak Twierdza 2 się odnalazła, jak musieli pojechać do Legionu żeby sojusz zawiązać w nadziei że dadzą radę wyeliminować, o pewnej klęsce oraz o wielkim zwycięstwie, o tym ile dobrych dusz stracili i ile to poświęcili, aby ocalić wyspę. - To dopiero mi incydent. - powiedział Zieqeu po zakończeniu historii. - Twoje zdrowie, Przemo. Twoje i wszystkich co walczyli. Kufle dla Arcturusa i Przemka wznieśli wszyscy przy stole i wypili zdrowie do dna. Z dalszej opowieści okazało się że Lanedilii nie było - zajmowała się ich Wspólnotą i Koalicją Nexusa, które powstały na ruinach zniszczonego od wojen przed trzema wiekami Arcyimperium Nexusa. Jego Wielka Krucjata Nexusa zaczęta 24 grudnia 2012 roku miała się praktycznie ku końcowi, ledwie 15% jeszcze się nowemu porządkowi opierało. Tak więc wojna była w rzeczywistości wygrana. - Czyli atak na Lich City i Federację nie był pierwszym atakiem Sług tutaj. - Może nawet wiedzieli co to za planeta? - stwierdził Arcturus. - CK, weź nie pierdol! - przeklnął Zieqeu. - Przecież te kurwy też mogły się zgubić. - Pewnie masz rację. Ale spójrz na to. - pokazał otwartą dłonią na ulicę. Zieqeu tylko odwrócił głowę. Nexusianin mówił z kolei do Netrolla szeptem. Ale tak, by wszyscy przy stole słyszeli. - Widzisz to? Jak myślisz, czy oni rozumieją czym jest wojna? Wątpię. Nie zaatakowano ich. Szukano wokół Centralii i Nordregu, ale niczego nie znaleźli. Oni zaatakowali Lich City i połowę go zniszczyli, byłem tam. Oddelegowali mnie, bo poświęciłem cywili, za zbytnią brutalność wobec Sług, ale Sługi litości nie znają, zaś brutalność nie jest im obca. Oni jak Legion, państwo Ceaudreanu atakowali poprzez wsie i małe miasteczka. Zniszczyli też i portalostrady, co miało poważny wpływ na transport. Zaczęto więc budować w ekspresowym tempie linie lotnicze, śmigłowce uchodziły za taksówki do odciętych placówek, budowano też kolej, a pociągi albo jeździły jako pancerne fortece albo wcale. Z powietrza latały też te latające fortece o kształcie sterowców lub jakichś lotniskowców z olbrzymimi silnikami antygrawitacyjnymi, odrzutowymi, repulsacyjnymi czy co tam w ogóle dawali. Jednym z nich leciałem, zwała się Auferia, nie mam pojęcia czemu, bo Auferia Kaisteras była Mistrzynią Legionu i odpowiada za jego inwazję podczas Wojny Ojczyźnianej. - Słyszałem że Karl pokonał córkę i uwięził jej duszę za pomocą jakiegoś urządzenia. - Bajtoła jedna. - skwitował Lwowski, ponieważ nauczył się lwowskiej gwary do perfekcji. Bajtoła oznaczała lenia. - Wcale nie, ratował córkę od demona. Na to odrzekła Carina: - Faktycznie, jak słyszałam to Auferia Ceaudreanu to ona istniała, ale została zabita przez Auferię Kaisteras. - Nie wiemy co się naprawdę stało. - odparł Magos. - Bardziej mnie martwi co innego. - stwierdził Zieqeu. Zniżył poziom do szeptu. - Kiedy wyślą za nami gonitwę. - po czym powiedział głośniej. - Pewno już szukają tych dezerterów ze 110. z Centralii. - Szukają, proszę. - powiedział kelner i dał po zakąsce w postaci chleba i smalcu dla każdego. - Na zakąskę. Tak przy okazji państwu powiem, że słyszałem co nieco o tym całym zajściu. Wysłali trójkę, bo nie ma sprawców, a i nikt z tamtejszych się nie ostał. Szukają po całych Niepodległych Państwach Północnych, a i po Nordregu i Federacji. Kto wie? Może się nawet odważą przeczesać całą planetę. Oj, ciężki los dezertera. - Ano, ciężki. - stwierdził Lwowski. - Sam jestem żołnierzem, mamy urlop, dali nam z bazy. Jesteśmy z Grupy Armii "Zachód". Kiedy jednak w Europie już wszystko się normalnie zrobiło nas wysłali na odpoczynek do Bermudii. Początkowo dwa dni temu była nuda, a teraz? Teraz nie mamy zamiaru jej opuszczać. Kelner odszedł. - Że niby mamy to zjeść? - stwierdził do siebie po cichu Przemek. - Daj spokój, to jest dobre na alkohol. - posmarował kanapkę i wrąbał ją. - Wracając do tego co mówiłeś... - A można o rachunek? - spytał się na głos Primaris. - Jasne, zaraz przyniosę. - krzyknął do niego. - No to dawaj. - Jak mówiłem mogli wysłać pościg, ale nie wiem kto. - Kalasher i Tarlia, najpewniej. - skwitował Przemkowski - Ile są drogi od nas? - spytała Lanedilia. - Uciekliśmy pociągiem, ale jadą na wierzchowcach, może na motorach. Jakiś tydzień drogi stąd. Jak tylko pojedziemy za cztery dni z Nordregu do Lich City to będziemy wkrótce nawet 14 dni przed nimi. To oznacza, że jak będziemy wyruszać z Lich City to oni dopiero będą w połowie drogi między nim, a Nordregiem. - A jeśli jadą pociągiem? - spytał się Draca. - Wtedy mamy tylko jeden dzień i jutro trza się zwijać. - Słuszna uwaga. - stwierdziła Stanislausa. - Ale biorąc pod uwagę działania oddziałów pościgowych raczej Zieqeu ma rację. - Chyba tak, chyba masz rację. Zakładam po prostu każdy scenariusz, jaki jest możliwy. - To co? - spytał się cybernetycznym głosem komtur Magos. - Idziemy na miasto dalej? - Jak tylko zapłacimy. Tak też zrobili. Zapłacili kradzionymi pieniędzmi generałów oraz innych przysłanych do Centralii zakonnych żołdaków, jacy mieli ich aresztować. Ależ teraz pewnie było u nich zdziwko, że oni spali na środkach nasennych, a oni sobie uciekli jak gdyby nigdy nic. Niestety, mimo że tych pieniędzy starczyło na kilka dni nie starczyło ich na całą wieczność, musieli więc coś zdobyć. Było popołudnie, jakaś 13:56. Miasto było pełne wdzięku, ulicami jechało mnóstwo pojazdów takich jak tramwaje czy samochody. Ludzie i inne rasy przechadzali się po obu stronach ulicy Kamiennej, jak się nazywała. Bohaterowie ruszyli w kierunku Placu Zwycięstwa, gdzie kilka przecznic dalej znajdowały się dwa wielkie drapacze chmur, dopiero co budowane. Jeden, przypominający graniastosłup o równej długości, szerokości i wysokości wszystkich ścian nosił nazwę Minecraft Spire i miał być siedzibą Minecraft Industries, nowo powstającego przedsiębiorstwa, jakie liczyło na rozwój swojej kariery dzięki rynkom zbytu. Drugi, przypominający Empire State Building nosił inne miano - Nordreg Trade Center. Miało na dole zawierać ekskluzywne restauracje, a na górze rozmaite biura dla wielu przedsiębiorstw. Lwowscy, Thatch-Avery, Magos, Draca, Zieqeu, Lilith, Przemek oraz Carina poszli więc w gościnę na ulicę Konstytucyjną 16. Mieli tam starą znajomą, a przynajmniej Przemek, Primaris i Stanislausa z czasów tak zwanej Wojny Ojczyźnianej. Ten konflit rozpoczął się, gdy Sojusz Przeciwko Federacji Bermudzkiej przekroczył 14 lutego 2010 roku rzekę Beiborah na zachodzie Znanej Części. Wówczas Lich City razem z Nordregiem było częścią sojuszu, ostatecznie jednak wojnę zakończyło pokonanie Mistrzyni Legionu Auferii Kaisteras, która prywatnie była córką Karla Zelei. Uprowadzona, następnie opętana przez Bermudiański Ruch Oporu demonem, potem uciekła i skupiła wokół siebie Legion, potężną frakcję, jaka została jednak dzięki wytrwałości i zaawansowaniu Federacji pokonana, a dusza Auferii zamknięta w filakterium przez jej ojca. Ten wysłał w jakieś miejsce poza zasięgiem, gdzie mnisi postanowili przywrócić ją do życia, odbudowując ciało i wyganiając oraz anihilując demona raz na zawsze. Tyle tylko było wiadomo, jednakże dla wielu były to legendy. Dom przy ulicy Konstytucyjnej, oznaczony numerem 16 wyglądał na starodawną kamienicę - ledwie trzy kondygnacje. Szli klatką schodową na drugie piętro. Tam znajdowały się cztery mieszkania - od 9 do 12. Stanislausa zapukała do drzwi numer 11. Wtedy słychać było kobiecy głos. - Jedną minutę. Lwowski nie wiedział nic o Bermudii oraz jej mieszkańcach. Zacisnął swój brązowy kuc, jaki miał z tyłu i go poprawił. Jego czarno-czerwona kurtka skórzana, czarne spodnie z bawełny i gumowe spodnie sprawiały wrażenie czarującego, ale i mrocznego młodzieńca. Lanedilia poprawiła swoje rude włosy tak, żeby żadne nie wystawały poza ładnie ułożoną fryzurę. Odziana w piękną błękitną koszulę i granatowe spodnie damskie i piękne czarne kozaki przypominała prawdziwą Afrodytę z mitologii helleńskiej. Zieqeu, niezbyt dobrze ubrany nosił jedynie biały T-shirt oraz spodnie koloru khaki. Na stopach nosił prawdziwe górskie buty ze sznurowadłami, zaś na szyi zieloną chustę do warunków pustynnych. Jego czarna jak noc fryzura była krótko ostrzyżona. Netroll, chcąc sprawiać milsze wrażenie, poprawił swoją chustę lekko do góry. Przemek zdjął swój niebieski kaptur, jaki był częścią niebieskich szat, jakie teraz nosił na sobie. Stanislausa miała na sobie zielone spodnie i białą koszulę, a także czarne buty i rękawiczki. Primaris nadal wyglądał jak istny android i miał te czerwone szaty, jednakże na sobie nosił też zieloną koszulę dresową i dżinsy, a także czarne buty Nike. U pozostałych żadnych zmian jakowyś nie było, bo Carelisera miała na sobie nadal czarną koszulę i spodnie, a Lilith nadal miała na sobie czarną koszulę oraz niebieską spódnicę lekko poniżej kolan i czerwone kozaki. Z kolei Draca nosił białą koszulę i brązowe spodnie, a także biały płaszcz. Cała dziewiątka czekała przed drzwiami. Ich oczom ukazała się znajoma tych, którzy żyli w Bermudii. Jej długie, kruczoczarne włosy kręcone w loki oraz czarna sukienka i czarne pantofle wyraźnie ukazywały jej piękno. Należała teraz do Porozumienia Antywojennego, lecz wcześniej musiała należeć do jednej z ważniejszych organizacji Sojuszu Antyfederacyjnego. - Stanislausa? - spytała najwyraźniej uradowana. - Co wy tu robicie? - Długa historia. Możemy? - Jasne, wejdźcie. Waszych przyjaciół też zapraszam. Weszli do środka. Pojechali windą razem z kobietą na 11 piętro i weszli do jej mieszkania. Dom wyglądał na całkiem spory. Korytarz prowadził do innych pomieszczeń. Po prawej była kuchnia, po lewej toaleta, trochę dalej na prawo salon, dalej na lewo sypialnia, a na wprost najwyraźniej osoba ta urządziła sobie swój gabinet, z komputerem i wieloma rozmaitymi książkami o tytułach, jakich nikt nie mógł dostrzec, ponieważ przeszli szybko do salonu. Na stole kobieta postawiła szybko szklanki i dała Coca-Colę, po czym spytała: - Zjecie coś? - Ja jakąś przekąskę. - stwierdził Lwowski. - Ja dziękuję, nie wiem jak reszta. - powiedziała Lanedilia. Reszta też odmówiła, wszelako Przemek tylko się odezwał. - Chętnię zwilżę czymś gardło. - Nie ma sprawy. - położyła dłoń prawą na lewej, jakby w błagalnym geście. - Tokaj, koniak armeński, wino francuskie... - Wódka? - Jest, Finlandia. - Dobra, ja też. - stwierdził Zieqeu. Arcturus i Lanedilia nie znali jednak tej postaci. Spytał ją kiedy tylko przyszła z potrzebnymi rzeczami: - Czy mogę wiedzieć kim pani jest? - A pan i pańska... - Jestem Arcturus Lwowski, miło mi. - wstał i pocałował ją w dłoń. - A to Lanedilia, moja żona. - Miło mi pana poznać. - usiadła razem z resztą. - To kto nie wie to się przedstawię. Zwą mnie Josephine Adaar i jestem jedną z ważniejszych przedstawicielek Rady Miasta Nordreg obecnie, jednakże głównie trudnię się browarnictwem oraz spelunami, jak również klubami z panienkami, o czym wszyscy wiedzą zresztą. Niemniej dzięki powiązaniom z wieloma ważnymi ludźmi dzięki swoim zamtuzom mam o wiele większe wpływy niż to się może wydawać. Usiadła razem z nimi przy jednym stole, a Ci zabrali się do jedzenia. Plecaki zdjęli już dawno. Były teraz na kanapie, a dezerterzy mogli pozwolić również odpocząć swojej broni. - Polecasz jakiś? - spytał Zieqeu. - Jasne, na ulicy Urana, numer 36. Łatwo trafić. To klub nocny, ale w rzeczywistości tam jest striptiz, a jak powiesz co nieco gościowi w barze to będzie sporo wiedział. Powołaj się na mnie, wtedy będziecie mieli praktycznie za darmo. - Dobra, zapamiętamy Josephine. - stwierdziła Stanislausa. - Panno Adaar. - spytał się Lwowski. - Mam tylko takie małe pytanie. - Odpowiem, Arcturusie, jeśli tylko zdołam. - Czy znasz osobę o nazwie Tarlia Kragojević? - Nie, ale słyszałam, że to jakaś serbska kurtyzana. Uchodźca, co to przybyła tutaj uciekając przed Sługami. Podobno wcześniej tirówa, jakich sporo było podobno w Europie Środkowej. Nikt nie ma pojęcia co to za jedna ani co robi jako ochotnik w Armii Wielkiego Pokoju. - Kiedyś się pewnie dowiemy. - Bardziej mnie zastanawia jedno. - stwierdził Przemek. - Czy ta Tarlia to nie jest jakiś agent Sług. - Boże broń! - wykrzyknęła Carina. - Jeszcze by Ci z JWI, czyli Jednostki Walki Informacyjnej, zaczęli się kręcić. Kto wie co oni mogą zrobić. Wiele rzeczy w życiu widziałam, chociażby powstanie Jerycho, inwazje mongolskie oraz powstanie Lich City. - Ejże, zaraz! - Lwowski wykrzyczał zdziwiony, po czym normalnie zaczął mówić. - Jak to? Przecież wyglądasz na młodą osobę. - Bo niedawno się odrodziłam. Zapewniam Cię, że mam więcej lat. - Jak... odrodziłaś? - Nie mam pojęcia. Urodziłam się w pewnym momencie, miałam potężne czary i zdolność zmiany z dinozaura w człowieka. Może wyglądam na nastolatkę, ale mam więcej lat. Tyle, że przestałam już liczyć. Kiedyś byłam na polowaniu na wyspie, nieopodal Lich City. Wtedy dopadł mnie niedźwiedź. Zginęłam, ale czułam powstanie ducha na cmentarzu nieopodal. Lecę więc do miejsca mojej śmierci, a tam powstaję z martwych. To było naprawdę dziwne. Tworzę sobie siłą woli nowe ciało. Co więcej od kiedy tylko pamiętam jak chciałam coś bardzo to od razu to coś powstawało. To dlatego wydaję się taka dziwna. - Jesteś Człowiekiem Realnym. - stwierdziła Lanedilia. - Kim niby? - Od dawna istnieją. To rasa Twórców - istot niemalże boskich. Masz moc tworzenia wszystkiego, a zginąć możesz tylko z rąk innego Człowieka Realnego. Jesteś wręcz nieśmiertelna. Tak jak ja i Arcturus. - Ze mną to samo. - stwierdził Przemek. - Zginąłem w 1944, w Warszawie, ale się odrodziłem. - To samo ja. - tutaj powiedziała Stanislausa. - Zginęłam na początku bitwy o Lich City 10 dni temu, a kiedy powstałam z martwych zawieźli mnie do Centralii. - Ja też. - powiedział Zieqeu. Za nim wielu innych to powtórzyło, aż wyszło na jaw, że... wszyscy. Josephine została kiedyś zabita w ciasnej alejce w 2013 roku przez zgwałcenie jakiegoś opryszka. Wróciła z martwych i przybrała obecną formę - pięknej, urodziwej kobiety, jak gdyby sama natura postanowiła ukształtować ją na modelkę doskonałą. Ile procent Ludzie Realni stanowili? Około 1 procenta całej populacji Fantazji, a tutaj na Gai Bermudii najwyraźniej nie stanowili nawet jednego promila z tysiąca, czyli 0,1 procenta z całości, jaka wynosiła 100%. Pojedli pierogów ruskich, popili sobie rozmaitymi trunkami jak sznapsy czy uwielbianym przez Lwowskich koniakiem armeńskim czy winem mołdawskim i sobie pożartowali i pogadali. Powiedzieli Adaar historię związaną z tym jak walczyli z Chimerami na Linii Wschodniej, co było awangardą sił Agrinorda, który dzięki przebiegłości Lwowskiego gryzł ziemię. - To walczyłeś w tej bitwie w moim ulubionym mieście? - stwierdził Magos. - A mnie wysłali do NPP, abym tam służył w charakterze wtyki Dzieci Zelei. - Walczyłem. Byłem dowódcą eskadry 1. Pałacowego Regimentu Powietrznego Nexusa. Mój samolot, Ostankino-Monino to taki trochę lekko zmodernizowany Ił-2. Ale jest niebywale zwrotny, nowoczesny i szybki. Ja byłem pilotem, a Lanedilia - tylnym strzelcem. - I co dalej? - spytała się Carina. - Kiedy front zamarł wyruszyliśmy na tyły wroga. - stwierdziła żona Arcturusa. - Pewnie nadal są mocne zniszczenia po tych wszystkich działaniach wojennych. Best Hearts zmienili w centrum dowodzenia i... - Jak dorwę Agrinorda... - zaczęła przez zęby mówić Carelisera. - ...to nic mu nie zrobisz. Gryzie piach. - Jak? - spytał Przemek. - Wiem że nie żyje. Ale jak to zrobiliście? - Pojawił się tam osobiście. - nalał sobie i wypił kolejnego kieliszka mołdawskiego przybysz z innego wymiaru. - Mieliśmy więc niepowtarzalną szansę. Postanowiliśmy podzielić się na sześć zespołów, ja i moja żona kierowaliśmy Alfą, głównym oddziałem. - Naszym głównym celem było zinfiltrowanie zajętych dzielnic miasta oraz odnalezienie, gdzie Agrinord będzie. Było ciężko. - Mieliśmy snajperkę i pistolet z tłumikiem. To były akcje infiltracyjne, nie mogliśmy sobie więc pozwolić na ujawnienie. Sporo budowli przetrząsnęliśmy. Weszliśmy do banku, gdzie sobie zrobili przechowalnię najważniejszych przedmiotów. Te bajstruki się nie obijały. Na ulicach widzieliśmy wisielców. Biedołachy, kiedyś Sługi znikną z Fantazji raz na zawsze. Najgorsze jest to, że buchali ile wlezie. - Ty, ale po jakiemu gadasz? - spytał Magos. - Po normalnemu. Czego chcecie? - Co to bajstruk? - Bajstruk je bajstruk. Złodziej jak to mówią inni. - To mów po ludzku. - stwierdziła Stanislausa. - Mówię po ludzku, to przez linguaplanty tak dumacie. Przekładają moją mowę i wasze dla mnie na Wspólny, uniwersalny język. Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale potajemnie nocami kilku takich chodziło z Zakonu i na odległość ładowali ze strzałostrzyków w wasze głowy te urządzonka. Spoko, dzięki temu teraz wszyscy rozumieją się nawzajem. - Nic dziwnego, że się rozumiemy. Wszczepiliście w nasze głowy jakiegoś śmiecia i teraz wszystko każdy rozumie. - E tam. Ma to wiele zalet. W każdym razie wracając do Lich City. My tam zrobiliśmy infiltrację, zabijaliśmy te całe Sługi po cichu. - I co dalej? Dotarliście? - Pewnie. Aliwo? Prosto pod Best Hearts. Niedaleko znajduje się jak wiecie ulica Chuliganów. Weszliśmy na ruiny kamieniczki na Chuliganów 4, do ostatniego mieszkania. Jak atakowali to całe mieszkanie zdemolowali. - Rety. - stwierdziła Carina. - Weszliście do budynku gangu Burdelowych Panien. - Przecież budynek należy do mieszkańców. - U nas władza jest inna. Trójca to ja, Yokadi i Stanislausa. Ona ma władzę nad morzami, Yokadi kontroluje niebiosa, a ja odpowiadam za ląd. Każdy dowodzi innymi rodzajami wojsk. A nam podlegają mafie i gangi. Inaczej na morzach. Stanislausie bezpośrednio podlegają piraci. - I gangi oraz mafie z Kaldwin, okolicznej wyspy-dzielnicy. - dokończyła. - No dobra, zapamiętam. To teraz słuchajcie. Wchodzimy do tego budynku, a stamtąd lunetą snajperską widzę cwaniaka Agrinorda. Budynek jaki zinfiltrowaliśmy, pokryty znakami plugawymi, typowymi dla Sług, od razu budził odrazę. Jak tylko tam przybyliśmy, a był to budynek sztabu Państwa Islamskiego to się okazało, że główne dowództwo jest w Best Hearts, a tam - Herold Plagiatu. - Agrinord. - Tak, to było dość aby powrócić z danymi wywiadowczymi i zakończyć całą tą wojnę. - Co zrobiliście? - spytał Przemek. - My nic. - odparła Lanedilia. - Wróciliśmy z danymi słabych punktów, a już po naszej stronie wsiedli my w samoloty i zaatakowaliśmy konwój Agrinorda. Pocisk z naszego Ostnino przedziurawił drania kompletnie. A po konwoju pozostało wspomnienie. - Co doprowadziło do chaosu całą tą Oś. - stwierdził Arcturus. - Ale podczas lotu dranie przedziurawiły nasz samolot. Dostałem w prawą nogę i poszatkowało mi bebechy, na szczęście mnie połatali. Ale nie mogłem dalej walczyć. Więc postanowiłem dołączyć do sto dziesiątki, kiedy się dowiedziałem, że wy tam jesteście. Resztę historii znacie. - Znasz Jenshasona? - wtrąciła się Adaar. - Pewno że tak. Poznał ja go gdzieś tak 2 lata temu, jak uzgodniłem z Centrum, że dojdzie do izolacji separatystów skierowanych przeciwko mojej Wspólnocie. Spoko chłop, od zawsze go nudziło wojsko, ale nigdzie indziej się nie nadawał niestety. Jego ciągle wszystko nudziło. Ale jak wyjmiesz sens życia, czyli chirę, to zobaczysz, że chłop od razu towarzyski. - Ciekawie mówisz. - Nic dziwnego. - wtrąciła się Lwowska. - Gawędziarz i artysta z niego. Kilka powieści ma na koncie, głównie fantastyczne. Ale wydał też w naszej ojczyźnie kilka innych dzieł. - Ale nie są jakieś wspaniałe - powiedział. - Piszę jak mi się podoba. Swoją drogą, ty chyba też coś tworzysz. - Ta, ale słabe i w Internecie. Swoją drogą co to jest Internet? Przemek się zerwał od jedzenia kotleta. - Taka zaawansowana cywilizacja i nie ma Internetu? - spytał. - Przecież musicie mieć jakiś sposób szybkiego i elektronicznego przesyłu informacji. - Takie coś? - spytał. - To można powiedzieć, że u nas Internet nazywa się UniNet. I ma zasięg na całą Fantazję. - Opowiadałeś mi o tym jak żeśmy się spotkali w Górach Wschodnich kilka miesięcy temu. - Spotkaliście się wcześniej? - spytała Josephine. - Tak, na początku lata tego roku. Straciliśmy kontakt z Twierdzą 2, myśleliśmy że coś się stało. A oni po prostu ją wzięli, porozmawiali z personelem i wysłali grupkę do miejsca gdzie chodziła, gdzie spotkali Chimery. - Ale co oni tam robili? - spytała Lanedilia. - Szukali świata do podboju. - powiedział Arcturus. - Wtedy też on spotkał mnie, Przemka i Ceaudreanu. - powiedział Magos. - Można powiedzieć że właśnie od wtedy Karl i Arcturus się znają. - Przyjaciółmi jesteście, Arcturus? - spytała go żona. - To za dużo powiedziane. - powiedział nexusiański wszechmonarcha. - Zamieniliśmy dwa słowa w Zeleagradzie i walczyliśmy razem przeciwko Chimerom. - Ta, wmawiaj to sobie. - powiedziała Stanislausa, kończąc talarka ziemniaczanego z solą. - A wszyscy wiemy, żeś ślinił się do Filipiny. - Nie zauważyłaś jednego, Thatch-Avery. - stwierdziła Lwowska. - Tak? A czego? - Jestem aseksualny. - powiedział Arcturus. Nagle wszystkich zmroziło. Każdego ciągnęło do Lich City, a Nordreg, jaki był po drodze, też znany był z licznych burdeli. W Centralii przecież Stanislausa nadzorowała zamtuz stowarzyszony w interesach z tym prowadzonym przez dziewczynę Przemkowskiego. A tutaj? Małżeństwo Lwowskich. Arcturus i Lanedilia. Mężczyzna i kobieta. A tutaj? Zero stosunku w ich życiu. - Że co!? - zerwał się Przemek. - Przecież masz żonę. - Która też jest aseksualna. - Ale to jest niemożliwe z logicznego punktu widzenia. - Jest możliwe z logicznego punktu widzenia, Magosie. - powiedział to do autora wypowiedzi. - To co ty zamierzasz robić w Lich City. - powiedziała Seranthi. - Przecież nic tam nie znajdziesz prócz burdeli. - Nie idę na panienki, tylko w interesach. - Jedziecie do Lich City? - wtrąciła się Adaar. - Chyba będziemy musieli zmienić trasę w związku z orientacją Lwowskich. - stwierdził Zieqeu. - Bardzo śmieszne. - powiedzieli. - Weźcie się opanujcie, ludzie. Jeśli tak dalej będziecie nastawieni to Wasza dynastia wygaśnie. - Już my dopilnujemy, aby nie wygasła. - popatrzył na Lanedilię. - Lilith, wiedziałaś to? - A skąd, Zieniu! - stwierdziła. - Przynajmniej Filipina jest bezpieczna. - śmiała się Adaar. - Ale dobra, spędźcie tutaj ile chcecie. Wtedy z pomieszczenia wejściowego do mieszkania usłyszano dzwonek. - Co to? - spytała się Lilith. - Spokojnie, to telefon. - stwierdziła radna Nordregu. - Pójdę odebrać. Kiedy tylko odeszła jedzenie się rozkręciło na całego. Zniknęły schabowe, pieczarki, ziemniaki, solianka i wszystkie inne zupy. W sumie ni dziwota, bo strawa koszarowa była słaba, byle utrzymać żołnierza. Jeszcze kilka dni temu cierpieli męki ćwiczeń, a teraz jedli to jedzenie, na które pozwolić mogliby sobie w ich przypadku jedynie generałowie. Tymczasem Josephine podeszła do słuchawki telefonu domowego, wcisnęła przycisk z zieloną słuchawką i powiedziała: - Madame Josephine Adaar. Słucham. W telefonie odezwał się dźwięk męski, ludzki. - Jest u was pewien Nexusianin? - U mnie nie ma żadnych… - Lwy są? - spytał się jej. - Kto to jest? - pytał się tam Arcturus. - Chyba pomyłka. - krzyczała korytarza do niego. - Pyta o Nexusian i o lwy. - Cholera jasna! - wytarł szmatkę w usta i zerwał się idąc z salonu do telefonu. - Mój kontakt. - Co on tak popędził? - spytał się Zieqeu. - Chyba terapeuta od włosów. - złośliwie skwitowała Lilith. - Albo od seksu. - powiedziała Stanislausa. - Ej, spokojnie ludzie. - powiedział Draca, dotychczas zajęty pałaszowaniem pysznej zupy pomidorowej. W korytarzu pojawił się Lwowski. Adaar natychmiast oddała mu słuchawkę i odsunęła się od niego. Wyglądał jak na władcę przystało - zdecydowany, pewny swego, gotowy na każdy scenariusz. Żołnierz, nie ma co, wyraźnie był gotowy chwycić cokolwiek i zacząć walczyć. - Halo. - powiedział do słuchawki. - Lwy są? - powiedziała słuchawka. - Nexusiański kumpel mi powiedział. - Tak, ale chyba chcą zwiewać z klatki. - Cześć, stary. - powiedział osobnik w słuchawce, najwyraźniej dostał hasło. - Artur, mamy pewien problem. - Co jest, Kalina? - Gdzie jesteście? - Pierwsza destynacja. - Dobra, dobrze że tam. Ja siedzę w swoim tymczasowym miejscu zamieszkania na terenie Niepodległych Państw Północy. - W NPP? Mieliśmy wszyscy ruszać do Nordregu. - Tak, wiem, ale plany się wtedy zmieniały. Większość uciekła, a mi przecież kazałeś obserwować sytuację. - I co? - Kieruję się do Oreaunedo, ale jestem na stacji kolejowej w Centralii. Tutaj taki bajzel, że jedyny dostępny telefon jest na stacji. - Blackout macie? - Nie, po prostu stacja dała mi bezpieczne, niepodsłuchiwane łącze. W mieście jest stan wyjątkowy, wojsko na ulicach, ja się ukrywam jako jeden z mieszkańców. - To co ty robisz, Micah? - Mam bilet do Oreaunedo, ale zanim ruszę do stolicy Północy to tutaj zostałem, aby zająć się raportowaniem Tobie. Będę jechał jako pracownik stary. Słuchaj, generała Jenshasona wzięli na przesłuchanie, ale nic mu nie jest. Regularne wojsko Zakonu rządzi w mieście. Co gorsza stary wysłał oddział "Pogoń". W jego skład wchodzą między innymi Tarlia oraz Stiepan. - Kragojević i Nacherajew? - zaskoczony spytał. - Zgadza się. Dzień drogi od Nordregu są, zbierajcie się. Powodzenia. Odłożył słuchawkę i wrócił do salonu. Minę miał wyraźnie zamyśloną. Z jego młodzieńczej twarzy wyczytać można było że pojawiły się zmarszczki nie z wieku, lecz ze zmartwienia. Walczył z Kalasherem u boku w drużynie, działał z nim wspólnie w wielu bitwach tej wojny. Teraz są wrogami, bo Lwowski ma dość, tak jak jego przyjaciele, bo musi być w jakiejś dziurze, a teraz z niej uciekł i jest dezerterem, bo chce wracać do walki z Aliansem Sług. Nie lubił tego, ale wyboru niestety nie miał. Nacherajew ich ściga, a to znaczy, że muszą uciekać. Dzień drogi stąd? I nie jadą wobec tego pociągiem. Mają jeszcze czas. Zaczną od radnej Adaar, a potem od kolejnych z którymi się spotkają. Muszą się zbierać. Wracać do hotelu i brać rzeczy. Pospiesznie zjadł ostatnie danie w postaci szarlotki z bitą śmietaną i lodami waniliowymi i oświadczył: - Kochani, zbieramy się. - Co jest? - zerwał się Draca. - Dopiero byliśmy u Josephine, nawet się nie rozkręciliśmy. - Właśnie. - powiedziała Lilith. - Kalasher wyruszył za nami. - wyjaśnił Nexusianin - Kontakt powiedział, że są dzień drogi stąd. Zatem będą tutaj jutro w południe. - No nie! - Dobra! - wstał Przemek - To co robimy? - Macie czas, ale niewiele. Zbierajcie się, my zajmiemy się pakowaniem gratów. Pociąg przyjedzie 23:45. - Jest 14:45. - spojrzała w zegarek Adaar. - Zatem o 20:00 wszyscy do hotelu. - stwierdziła Lwowska. - Tam wszystko przygotujemy. - Dobra. - powiedział Przemek. - Zostaniemy tutaj kilka godzin, a potem wyruszamy na panienki, by potem do hotelu. Gdzie jedziemy? - Lich City. - Dobra myśl. - powiedziała Stanislausa. - Jeśli gdzieś nas zgubią to właśnie tam. - Dam znać swoim, żeby zatarli ślady. - powiedziała Josephine. Zatem zostali jeszcze i pogadali. Lwowscy opowiedzieli całą historię związaną z wydarzeniami na Linii Wschodniej. O spotkaniu z Grupą Pierwszego Kontaktu, o tym jak razem zniszczyli bazę Chimer, jak walczyli z tubylcami i innymi pomiotami plagiatyzacji, o tym czym ona jest oraz o tym jak zaciągnął się do Armii Wielkiego Pokoju, by dowodzić elitarnymi Rycerzami Niebios, eskadrą pilotów jaka między innymi przyczyniła się do zwycięstwa w Lich City kilkanaście dni temu i odwrócenia losów wojny, w wyniku czego w przeciągu 11 dni udało im się doprowadzić do tego, że to Oś przegrywała wojnę, nie zaś jak do tej pory Koalicja. Potem zaczęli mówić pozostali. Ani się obejrzeli, a była 17:35. Zaczęli się więc żegnać z Josephine, która dla Lanedilii stała się przyjaciółką. Upewniwszy się, że wszystko będzie cacy załatwili się jeszcze w toalecie i ruszyli do wyjścia z bloku. Zaczęło się robić ciemniej, chociaż było lato. Nad miastem wisiały chmury deszczowe, wkrótce zaczęło padać. - Nie cierpię deszczu. - powiedziała Carelisera. - Spokojnie. - mówiła Lilith. - Mamy przecież płaszcze i parasolki. Poszli zatem wszyscy drużynami, nieregularnie podzieleni. Przemek i Stanislausa z Primarisem, Zieqeu z Lilith, Carina z Bartholomeo, a Arcturus z Lanedilią. Zatem w składzie jedna trójka i trzy duety. Przemek, Stanislausa i Primaris udali się w stronę Alei Horyzontalnych, Carina oraz Bartholomeo ku ulicy Robertsa, zaś Arcturus i jego żona wrócili do hotelu "Rueller Enterprises", gdzie drużyna wynajmowała pokoje, przy ulicy Kolejarzy 3. Zaczęli pakować rzeczy wszystkich, ale też parę ciekawostek znaleźli, jednak woleli o tym nie mówić. Cały bagaż był spakowany i gotowy. Przemkowski, Magos, Thatch-Avery, Zieqeu, Zrodzona w Mroku, Draca, Seranthi i na końcu oni. Była 19:34, więc zamknęli kwatery i skoczyli do bufetu. Zjedli kolację w postaci makaronu z paskami kurczaka i pieczarkami w sosie serowym, a potem zajęli się kwaterą. - Złapią nas? - spytała męża siedząca na sofie Lanedilia. - Oczywiście, że nie, kochanie. - powiedział Arcturus stojąc w przejściu do sypialni Przemka i Stanislausy, upewniając się, że wszystko jest zabrane. - Nie pozwoliłbym im Ciebie skrzywdzić. - A myślisz, że możemy zaufać naszym kompanom? - Wiesz, że nikomu nie ufam, ale jaki mamy wybór? - Naśmiewali się z Twoich włosów i aseksualności, Arcturusie. - Lanedilio. - powiedział czule i usiadł na lewo od niej. - Znasz mnie. Wiele się wycierpiałem w życiu. W podstawówce miałem kumpli, ale też i tych, co mnie wyzywali. W gimnazjum nie miałem przyjaciół, lecz oparcie w nauczycielach. W liceum miałem poparcie nauczycieli i nawet połowy szkoły, ale też i sporo wrogów. Naprawdę wierzysz, że jestem słaby i że mnie zdołają owinąć wokół palca? - To czemu uciekliśmy? Przecież nas zabiją. Przyłożył do jej lewego policzka czule swoją prawą dłoń. - Skarbie, nie zabiją. Mogą urządzić dożywocie, ale nie śmierć dla wszechmonarchy Nexusa. Jeszcze 3 lata temu bałem się, że Wielka Krucjata Nexusiańska się nie uda, teraz jestem panem starego Arcyimperium, a nawet i więcej. Ja sprawdzam, czy tutejsi mogą się okazać cennym nabytkiem dla naszej sprawy. - Sprawy? - Zniszczenia Sług raz na zawsze. - Chcesz pokierować całą Fantazję na północ od granicy Anarchistycznego Świata, luby? - spytała z niedowierzaniem. - Minęły tysiąclecia od czasu jak Fantazja była zjednoczona. - Lanedilio, wybrałem cię, po Ciebie kocham. Jesteś taka jak ja, czego chcieć więcej? - Masz rację. Przyłożyła dłoń do dłoni męża. - Poprowadzimy ich. - powiedział. - Zniszczymy Hastadariusa, Chimery, Sługi i całą tą plagiatyzację na zawsze. Wszyscy pochylą się przed Sojuszem Wspólnym Fantazji i wszyscy będą wykrzykiwać nasze imię na naszą cześć. Nigdy więcej Nieskończonej Wojny, walk ze Sługami czy ograniczeń narzucanych przez Centrum. To my, Ludzie Realni, jesteśmy panami całego wszechświata. Wszystkie nasze rasy jakie istnieją są nami i z nami będą rządzić. Zniszczę Sługi raz na zawsze. Albo Fantazja zostanie stracona. - Luby, uważaj! - powiedziała żona. - Wiesz, Arcturusie, co zgubiło Arcyimperium Nexusa. Wiesz co spotkało Twoich przodków. Musisz uważać. - Oczywiście, że muszę. Ale wiedz jedno - tylko jeśli Federacja i nasi przyjaciele do nas przystaną będziemy mogli wygrać. Spakowali czekali na Przemka i resztę oglądając wiadomości. Było blisko końca Osi Sług, skapitulowały kraje sojusznicze i organizacje, w tym Korporacja Navala. Koniec wojny był bliski. Już wiedzieli - trzeba tylko czekać. O 21:00 wszyscy byli w hotelu. - Wyruszamy? - spytał Przemek. - Wyruszamy! - odpowiedział Arcturus. ---- << Poprzedni rozdział Następny rozdział >> Przypisy Kategoria: Creepy Dezerterzy